Coronas Oscuras
by harpohe1989
Summary: Regina y Malefica luego de 10 años de guerra consiguen su preciado botin...Sin embargo los demas reinos no estaran dispuestos que mantengan tan preciado tesoro en sus manos


_**Hola! Aquí publicndo una nueva historia, escrita en conjunto con la sita Solangerodriguez2, esta historia estará publicada en wattpad en paralelo.**_

_**Asi que espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras el escribirla. **_

_**Los personajes no nos pertenecen y no tenemos donde caernos muertas, asi que no nos demanden**_

_**Chapter 1**_

En el castillo de los reyes blancos

Habían pasado 10 años desde la última vez que el Rey consorte David y la Reina Blanca Nieves habían salido a su balcón sin miedo. Un largo tiempo desde la ultima vez que habían podido admirar las estrellas, abrazados en un ambiente de paz y sin la sombra del dolor y la muerte sobre su reino.

-¿Perdimos mucho en este tiempo? – pregunto Nieves al sentir a su esposo acercarse a ella

\- No solo nosotros amor, miles de niños perdieron a sus padres y otros miles no tuvieron infancia a causa de la guerra. Incluso nuestra propia hija no pudo ser criada por nosotros, paso la mayoría de su infancia siendo educada entre hadas e institutrices.

El Rey abrazo por la espalda a su esposa par consolarla.

-Pero Emma esta viva gracias a ti, a que fuiste visionaria y lograste unirte a la alianza – apunto David a su esposa

-Pero a que costo David?

No era secreto entre la pareja que vivían en una continua incertidumbre ante la rápida incorporación de la que fueron parte el día que Regina apareció en su castillo y les ofreció la oportunidad de unirse a ella y a los villanos y así evitar perecer ante la guerra entre los trolls y sus aliados.

-Estamos en el grupo de los ganadores, es lo que importa, mañana iremos con una gran sonrisa a aquella reunión, estaremos presente en la subasta, compraremos a nuestro amigo Lancelot para salvarlo de las garras de aquellas brujas y luego nos iremos en búsqueda de nuestra hija, que nos espera.

El rey volteo a su esposa y tomo sus mejilla para poder verla a los ojos.

-El costo ya lo pagamos amor, si bien la guerra duro 10 años y nosotros luchamos solo los 3 últimos, aguantamos los intentos de Gold y de su heredero de querer quedarse con nuestra hija Emma, los continuos intentos de seducción de Úrsula, la famosa reina del mar y sus sirenas.

-No olvides a Zelena que trato de maldecirnos y a mi secuestrarme con uno de sus monos voladores. – señalo con risa nieves pensando en aquel recuerdo

-Exacto! la verdad es que si miramos todos lo que vivimos a causa de esta alianza, Regina y Maléfica fueron el menor de nuestros problemas.

La reina Blanca abrazo a su marido y prefirió callar su miedos, para no opacar la alegría que irradiaba del rubio Rey.

Por que tenia miedo, la guerra contra los trolls había costado la cabeza de muchos monarcas y cuando la batalla y la desesperación estaba tocando la puerta de reino, fue su propia madrastra que se apareció frente a ellos y les había extendido la mano, fue ella quien les ofreció unirse a aquella alianza compuesta por los peores "villanos" del bosque encantado y a pesar de todos los intentos de Azul de convencerlos que desistieran, habían aceptados. Sabían que esa seria su única oportunidad de conservar su reinado, eran consientes del inmenso poder de Regina y en aquel momento no alcanzaron a imaginar como seria combinado con Maléfica, una de las hechiceras mas antiguas del mundo.

-Además será divertido tener a Lancelot como esclavo nuestro. – bromeo David para cortar el tenso ambiente que se había formado entre ellos

-David!

Nieves río ante la broma de su marido, la verdad es que rescatar a su amigo era lo único que calmaba su conciencia tras haber ganado la guerra. Por que el haber firmado por aquella alianza había significado volverse parte de las horrendas condiciones de la victoria.

-Ojala pudiésemos comprar mas personas. – Susurro nieves

-No podemos cariño, el oro del reino es escaso y debemos de rogar que Gold o Maléfica no pujen por nuestro amigo, si no se nos hará imposible poder comprarlo.

Nieves sabia que David tenia razón, mañana se haría una subasta humana, una bonita manera de llamar un intercambio de esclavos. Se vendería al mejor postor un representante de cada uno de los reinos perdedores. La compra duraría 2 meses y luego deberían de rotar el premio por 1 semana entre los miembros de la alianza para luego devolverlo con el dueño original. Nieves estaba segura que todo este intercambio era para poder satisfacer los placeres carnales de aquellas brujas.

-Es algo horroroso David.

-Lo se cariño, pero recuerda que no podemos intervenir una vez que se realice la compra, no importa quien compre a quien nuestra vida depende de este juramento. – le recordó el Rey a su esposa

-Pero...

-No Nieves, firmamos ese acuerdo con sangre hace 2 años, nuestra vida y el reino depende que cumplamos nuestra palabra. Además esto servirá para que los futuros reinos piensen bien antes de aliarse con criaturas tan inútiles como los trolls.

-supongo... – susurro la morena abatida al ver que no había mucho mas por hacer ante lo que se avecinaba

-Además, si no nos hubiésemos aliados a ellos, quien sabe y Emma estaría mañana a la venta.

Nieves cubrió su boca impactada a la idea de haber perdido a su hija y se convenció a si misma que todo saldría bien, que las personas que serian vendidas mañana valían menos que un reino completo.

¿Que podría salir mal?

******

-Debo de decir querida que de todos los planes que tu hermosa cabecita ha tenido, este es el plan más exagerado en la historia de las venganzas

Sonreí sin voltear a ver a Maléfica que había entrado a mi cuarto sin ser invitada obviamente. Observe por el reflejo de mi ventana como se servía de mi mesa de licores y se detenía frente al vestido que me podría esta noche

\- ¿Estas contenta? – me pregunto mi amiga

-Lo estaré... si todo sale de acuerdo a lo planeado lo estaré

-Debes de admitir que es un plan que pudo tener demasiadas fallas y podría haberse ido al demonio demasiadas veces

-Pero no fue así - susurré volteando a verla

Orgullosa vi como sus pupilas se dilataban al ver cómo mi bata abierta dejaba al descubierto la ropa interior que llevaría hoy. Me relamí los labios cuando la vi dejar el vaso de licor sobre la mesa y caminar hacia mí y estirar su mano para tocar los múltiples hilos de cuero que adornaban mi corsé. Disfrute su ligero toque que no llegaba hasta mi piel. Si de algo estaba segura era del fetiche de Maléfica con el cuero

\- Podrías solo haberla matado, yo te hubiese ayudado, lo sabes

\- Estabas demasiado ocupada con tu historia con Aurora y Felipe cuando mis planes solo era asesinar a nieves

Pose mi mano sobre su rostro y clave mis uñas en su mejilla para que dejara de mirar mis senos y me mirara a los ojos.

-Pero ahora quiero más - susurré de forma amenazante - y no puedes echarte para atrás

Solté su rostro con un ligero empujón hacia atrás, le mantuve la mirada furiosa que me dio e ignoré el fuego en sus ojos, esta noche no sería intimidada por Mal, hoy era mi momento.

Deje pasar unos minutos y voltee nuevamente a mi ventana en cuanto escuche los cascos de caballos que se acercaban al castillo que había sido preparado para celebrar la victoria de los reinos que se habían unido para derrotar a los trolls y sus aliados.

-Puntual como siempre Rumpelstiskin y sus guardaespaldas han llegado

Retuve el aire en mis pulmones en cuanto sentí como Maléfica se paraba atrás de mí y subía sus manos por mis muslos y tiraba del ligero que traía. Su boca se paseaba por mi oído sin dejar de ver como el Oscuro hacía entrada, y buscaba mi ventana de seguro

\- Tranquila mi reina, me aseguré en cuanto llegamos que tus vidrios estén encantados para no poder ser espiados por ojos intrusos - me aclaro antes de morder mi lóbulo y dejar sus largos dedos pasear ahora por la cara interna de mis muslos, casi rozando mi ropa interior

-Dragón precavido - bromee tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás para dejar más espacio a su lengua en mi cuello

\- ¿Lo dudas acaso? No queremos que nieves se infarte antes de tiempo cuando mire hacia acá y vea mis dedos dentro de tu apretado coño

Sonreí ante la imagen y la dejé seguir

-Ahora viene entrando tu hermana Zelena custodiada por sus monos voladores.

Salí de mi trance erótico y abrí los ojos para ver cómo efectivamente la loca de mi media hermana hacía ingreso al castillo.

-Nunca me dijiste cómo hiciste para que mi hermana se aliara con nosotras

-Solo fui muy, pero muy convincente - me susurro lamiendo mi cuello y soltando definitivamente las ligas que sostenían mis medias para tener acceso a mi ropa interior

\- Y por el carruaje blanco y dorado que viene entrando asumo que esos son los Encantadores.

Sonreí al ver bajar al pastor y la inútil de su esposa, mi venganza se acercaba a pasos agigantados al fin, porque había entendido que su muerte no sería suficiente para llenarme, quería verla sufrir, quería ver su imperio caer con ella, que su recuerdo fuera enterrado en el olvido de su gente cuando perdiera la cabeza

-Lista para comenzar con el espectáculo?

-Aun no...

Apoye mi mano contra el vidrio, abrí mis piernas y tire de mi cadera hacia atrás

Mal sin necesidad de palabras comprendió lo que insinuaba en ese momento

-Querida nuestros invitados nos tendrán que esperar- me susurro al oído antes de besar el lóbulo de mi oreja- Te ves hermosa

Bajo sus labios hasta mi cuello, estoy segura de que dejara marca, pero no me interesaba en ese momento

Las manos de Maléfica siguieron recorriendo mis piernas. Se arrodilló y tomando mi cadera me empujó a voltearme. Su boca no se quedó atrás y siguió el camino que habían marcado sus manos dejando que sus besos subieran desde mis pantorrillas hasta mis muslos

-Deja el preámbulo, quiero que me hagas gritar...- le ordene entre gemidos cual reina que era

Los ojos de mi dragona se tornan con un aura verde y de rodillas tomó mi pierna derecha, la coloco sobre su hombro izquierdo, marco sus dientes en la parte inferior de mi muslo, disfrute tanto como del dolor y del placer con ese simple acto

Ágilmente con la boca movió mis bragas, con su lengua comenzó a recorrer mis labios mayores

-Adoro esa lengua...- gruñí entre gemidos

Las manos de maléfica se encaminaron a mis glúteos, los masajeo y acaricio cada detalle, con su lengua que me enloquecía saboreo cada gota de néctar que le entregaba.

La boca de mi dragón demostró maestría, los siglos que ha vivido, donde su materia favorita fue aprender a otorgar placer, el cual agradezco con pequeños gritos ahogados de placer.

La boca de maléfica se apoderó de mi clítoris, lo lamio y succiono, bajo su lengua siento mis nervios hincharse, con dos dedos me penetra haciendo que mi cuerpo tiemble, entre embestidas siento como lubrica por completo mi culo, sabe perfectamente el momento justo de penetrar para que no sienta dolor, coloco los dedos en forma de pinza para penetrar mi coño y el ano al mismo tiempo.

-¡CIELOS!...- grite con la respiración entre cortada- Sigue... No pares...

Maléfica succiono mi clítoris al compás de las embestidas, mis piensa comenzaban a ceder, me afirme en los laterales de la ventana, para no caer sobre Mal, el cuerpo me temblaba por completo. Maléfica conocía la perfección mis reacciones y sabes cómo lograrme hacer llegar al punto de desfallecer.

Con un par de embestidas más y doblando sus dedos para tocar aquel punto interno que me vuelve loca logra hacerme terminar y gritar su nombre sin pudor alguno.

Con mucho cuidado maléfica retira sus dedos de mi interior, se levanta y con la mano que tenía libre acaricia mi rostro, me carga con esa misma mano y lleva hacia la cama. Saborea mis labios, probarme directo de su boca es exquisito, lo podría degustar toda la eternidad.

-Creo que deberás cambiar tus bragas...

-Y tú deberías de lavarte las manos.

\- Pensaba saludar a Nieves con esta mano- me mostró de forma traviesa

-Eres de lo que no hay.

-Querida eso solo tú lo sabes - susurro antes de guiñarme. 

_**Espero que les gustase el comienzo de esta historia, si es asi no duden en dejarme sus comentarios**_

_**Saludos desde Chile**_


End file.
